


Hungry Eyes

by BrokePerception



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela and Sully end up lost while looking through the woods for Brian, even though the latter has returned home already. A storm is coming closer, keeping Matthew from warning both of them. Michaela/Sully</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Eyes

The lyrics used in this piece of fan-fiction, are from _Hungry Eyes._ I don't own anything; it belongs to Eric Carmen.

* * *

Sully finally managed to light a fire and sat back, poking it with a stick before turning to Dr. Mike. They looked at each other worriedly before looking out of the cave to the stormy clouds hanging in the air, right when a bolt of lightning struck through it. They'd found the old cave just in time. "Brian's still out there," Michaela whispered, looking back into Sully's eyes anxiously.

"Maybe he's already back home," Sully answered, poking the fire again before throwing his stick into the fire and settling close to Dr. Mike, both of them hiding under his red Cheyenne blanket, trying to keep warm.

"I surely hope so," Michaela answered, looking up into his bright blue eyes.

_I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feeling that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

"We're going to freeze," Dr. Mike stated, as a chill ran over her spine. Both of them remembered what had happened to Colleen when she'd been out in the storm for a night. The two of them looked into each other's eyes deeply and Sully huddled up closer to her, winking Wolf to come lie at their feet. "That won't really help in this cold," Dr. Mike said, sighing. "Only sharing body heat will help."

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

"Your lips are getting blue," Sully stated, running his hands up and down her arms fast to try and warm her. They were both naked under Sully's blanket, close together to try and keep each other warm. He watched her bite her lower lip to try and stop it from trembling. He tried to hold her even closer and brought one hand up to run a thumb over her lower lip. It gradually stopped trembling.

Her eyes went back and forth fast to try and read what was written in his eyes. She suddenly forgot all about the cold as the two of them continued staring at each other. She let out a squeak when Sully rolled on his back, pulling her on top of him. He continued to trail her lower lip for an instant, before leaning up and brushing his lips against hers. She responded to his actions with all she had, but broke away when it grew more intense and when she felt Sully's manhood throb against her thigh. Sully looked back at her concernedly. "Did I do anything–" She stopped him from finishing that by lying two fingers on his lips.

"You didn't," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm just... unfamiliar with this." She eyed him intently and knew that he had understood without more words. She swallowed ashamedly.

"No, I'm sorry," Sully replied against her small feminine fingers, moving to roll them back on their side.

"No," Michaela protested, keeping them both in place. "I want to try. I want you to show me what I missed for all these years. Please."

Sully rolled them over so he came to lie on top of her. She gasped when she felt his hand run over her cheek down over her breast and along her side to her secret spot. He carefully cupped it and allowed one finger to slide into her warm and inviting womanhood. "Oh!" Michaela moaned at the new feeling. She felt him add another finger and closed her eyes as he carefully entered her. It didn't really hurt, but she couldn't say it felt comfortable either.

Sully looked at her closely and felt her tense up as soon as he had added the second finger. "You don't need to be afraid," he whispered, looking into her eyes as she re-opened them. He carefully started moving in and out of her, causing her back to arch and eyes to close again at the intensity his touches brought her.

_I want to hold you so hear me out_

_I want to show you what love's all about_

_Darling tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

"It'll hurt only briefly," he said, as Michaela's hand continued running through his curls, the other lying on his chest. She slowly nodded her reply and closed her eyes against the unfamiliar feeling that was yet to come.

Sully didn't want it to be this way. He saw just how afraid she was, and gently started kissing her jaw line and neck, fingers entwining with hers in the moment. She slowly started to relax under him again, and he grasped one of her soft pink nipples between his lips and began suckling on it, as his warm hands slid under her shoulders to lift her upper body slightly. Moans erupted from above him, and he slowly pushed himself into her moist core, causing her eyes to open wide and her lips to form an inaudible scream as she felt herself stretch for him. He released one of her hands and stroked some loose strands out of her face. "Shh..." he soothed. "It's OK."

Dr. Mike's eyes gradually became calmer again. Sully took her hand again and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly, starting to move back and forth carefully, watching her every move to make sure to stop when he saw expressions of hurt. Soon enough, her spine arched more off the underground each time he thrust his manhood back inside her.

Michaela could start feel her body react with his, wanting more of him as soon as the pain had passed. She couldn't really describe how she felt. Fulfilled, maybe. Full, at least. "Oh Sully..." she moaned, as he picked up the pace and more pleasure washed over her, the friction between his manhood against her womanhood making her tingle inside. She wrapped both of her legs around his hips, trying to bring him deeper. She wanted him to go harder, her sexual instincts telling her that if he did, even more pleasure would come for both. She was sure of it, but as well of the fact a lady didn't beg a man like that; not even in bed.

"Harder..." she panted, realizing that she wasn't a lady, but a female doctor, starting to move along naturally. She could feel him obey to her request and knew she had been right. She could feel herself being lifted to something unknown, and wanted to reach it so badly to grasp it and never let it go. It made her tingle inside and out; felt like a warm wave coming over her.

"Look at me..." Sully let out between pants, starting to near his own release.

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With those hungry eyes_

_Now did I take you by surprise_

_I need you to see_

_This love was meant to be_

"Oh Sully!" Michaela exclaimed, digging her nails deep into his shoulders as she felt something hot being pored inside her. She lay back on the underground and looked outside to notice that it gradually stopped raining. Soon, they could continue their search of Brian. She was extremely worried about her youngest. Nevertheless, she smiled brightly at her lover, before pulling his head down and making him crash his lips on hers in a long and intimate kiss. "Thank you..." she whispered into his ear before kissing him again.

"I love you," Sully spoke, breaking away from her for just a second.

"I love you, too."

_I've got hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_Did I take you by surprise_

_With my hungry eyes_

_I need..._

_Hungry eyes_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With my hungry eyes_

 


End file.
